Shiro vs Kaede
Shiro vs. Kaede '''is a What if? Episode of Death Battle. It pits Shiro from Deadman Wonderland and Lucy from Elfen Lied. Description Deadman Wonderland vs. Elfen Lied. Two insane psychos of Anime, which Anti-Heroine killer will exterminate the other in a battle of cute, yet sadistic murderers? Interlude Wiz: These two combatants give a new meaning to terrifying women. '''Boomstick: Split personalities, sadistic killing, and pretty faces. That's all you need in this world. Wiz: So for this halloween special of Death Battle, we bring you- Boomstick: Shiro, the Wretched Egg of Deadman Wonderland. Wiz: And Kaede, The Queen of the Diclonius in Elfen Lied. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Shiro Wiz: Ganta Igarashi, we covered him in the past but, now it’s about time we turn to his so called “partner”, Shiro. Boomstick: Is, she undressed? Wiz: Well, no. She’s actually in somewhat of a body suit, although I will admit she does look that way. Boomstick: ..then she might as well-''' Wiz: But before she was this, she was a test subject of Hagire Rinichirō and Sorae Igarashi, where she’d be the lab rat of experimentation, as they both were trying to see if they could improve a human immune system '''Boomstick: Thankfully she managed to find a friend in the previously mentioned Ganta Igarashi, when she wasn’t getting tested on in completely inhumane ways. And after Ganta’s life was threatened by a rapid dog, Shiro became..the “Ace Man” and took out the dog with a single jump. Wiz: Things were looking up to Shiro, until she quickly realized along with Hagire and Sorae that the experiments weren’t working, as her body often deteriorated, once Ganta and Shiro were playing hide and seek..and her arm fell off right then and there. Causing her to get sewn back together Boomstick: However she was being sewn back together through excruciatingly painful nanomachine experiments. Because Nanomachines, son. Wiz: Eventually she was taken to a separate room in Deadman Wonderland, where unlike the other prisoners she gets candy whenever she wants Boomstick: Spoiled brat. All of the other prisoners fight for their lives to get candy, yet Shiro gets whatever whenever. Wiz: However despite this, Shiro is a very strong character in the Deadman universe. She has superhuman strength, able to pierce through metal and kill someone with a few physical attacks. But she’s also shown to be an adept to the Branch of Sin, like Ganta it weaponizes her own blood. And it’s strong enough to pierce through a thick wall of Shishito Madoka’s branch of sin Boomstick: However unlike Ganta, who has to constantly worry about using too much blood. Shiro doesn’t have to worry about that, as she has practically infinite Wiz: And this is thanks to her regeneration, which was created due to her experimentation. Because of her blood boiling, she’s able to recreate the flesh of the organs, gain back body parts and fix broken bones Boomstick: Seems like somebody has taken inspiration from Deadpool. Wiz: Because of this, Shiro joined Ganta along with Ganta’s friend Yō Takami to search for an entrance to G Ward. Which is where all of the Deadmen are held, and the core of Deadman Wonderland. Boomstick: However when Yō commanded Shiro to attack the guards in the control tower, she did do so. But, something unexpected happened. Wiz: Shiro ended up destroying the entire tower, and killing all of the guards inside with a grin on her face. She did faint shortly there after, but that was the prison’s first reveal to the darkness lingering within Shiro, she is. In fact, the Wretched Egg. Or as Ganta dubs her, the Red Man. Boomstick: Wait. You mean SHE’S responsible for the Nagano School Massacre and Ganta’s life getting fucked up!? Wiz: Well, kinda. You see, way back when Shiro was getting sown back together the pain was too great for her to cope with. And because of this, the Wretched Egg personality formed within her, and she’s the complete opposite of Shiro’s bubbly and cheerful personality. She’s completely sadistic, a loner and completely bloodthirsty Boomstick: Well, the thoughts of why this was a Halloween episode was thrown out the window. Wiz: As the Wretched Egg, Shiro’s insane power is completely enhanced, like, extremely enhanced. Her branch of sin is able to wipe out an entire school in a single strike, and she can create Red Crystals which gives a person the ability to use Branch of Sin Boomstick: Even better? She can pretty much use any form of blood as a weapon, she can use it as a whip, a gun, fists or just trap people with nets. And like before she doesn’t have to worry about running low on blood Wiz: But most destructively, she can create large hurricanes with her attacks. And most importantly, her suicide attack. Which allows her to create earthquakes, which was the cause for the Great Tokyo Earthquake. Measuring a whopping 11.3 on the Richter scale, and it left 148,000 people dead or missing. Boomstick: Holy shit. But sadly this can leave Shiro damaged and it can even kill her. But on the plus side her regeneration is increased, allowing her to regenerate instantly from Ganta’s strongest attacks. And if you can recall Ganta destroyed Deadman Wonderland with a single strike Wiz: On top of this, the Wretched Egg can fly, rip a person’s head off effortlessly and improved Shiro’s already powerful abilities. And she’s rather durable even without her healing factor, making her a very strong fighter. Boomstick: In fact, she’s been able to knock out a giant robot with a single kick, as Shiro no less, survived the destruction of Deadman Wonderland, and helped Ganta defeat many opponents along with being one of Ganta’s most powerful opponents Wiz: However, Shiro isn’t infallible. Shiro as you’d expect isn’t as powerful as the Wretched Egg, and she doesn’t start out as her other personality in battle along with the whole Mother Goose System. And as Shiro she’s highly oblivious to danger Boomstick: And she’s rather insane, but what can you expect. Wiz: But above all that, she’s the biggest powerhouse of the Deadman Wonderland universe. Shiro: The always naughty woodpecker. Today, too, you open holes and ruin the forest. The angry wood god turned your beak to poison. Poor woodpecker, your nest has been poisoned. Your food has been poisoned. If you touch your friends, they all die. The sad little woodpecker. Your tears of poison sparkle brightly... Kaede Boomstick: Bet you thought that was fucked up didn’t you? Oh trust us, we’re only scratching the surface. Enter Kaede, the Anti-Heroine of Elfen Lied. Wiz: However like Shiro, Kaede’s origin is no picnic, in fact it’s pretty gruesome. Kaede was born to the true progenitor of the Diclonius race, who just so happened to be her mother, so now she was a- Boomstick: Wait, what the hell is a Diclonius? Wiz: Diclonius’ are a newly evolved species of humans, who has psychokinetic abilities that can be used for destruction, and wiping out humanity. Boomstick: Oh, okay then. Wiz: In fact Kaede is actually the Diclonius queen, and her late mother was the source of the mutation. But back to Kaede’s origin, her mother ended up getting captured by Chief Kakuzawa, who ended up forcing her to birth a son. And she ended up committing suicide after this, oh and her father abandoned Kaede as well. Boomstick: Kaede was found and taken to an orphanage, as Kaede thought that her parents had abandoned her. And she found herself constantly harassed by the children, getting referred to as an “Ox” and she was neglected by the staff. Wiz: At some point however Kaede found an abandoned puppy in the woods, and had it as her new friend, and eventually Kaede found an actual friend in another orphanage girl. Things were looking up for Lucy, until the girl told the children about the puppy and bludgeoned it to death with a rock, and the orphanage girl admitted to telling the boys she had the dog Boomstick: And then, well, I’ll let Wiz explain this Wiz: Despite the orphanage girl seeming to apologize, she was secretly smiling. In a fit of enragement and betrayal, Kaede let out her vectors for the first time and massacred all of her tormentors, including the once friend orphanage girl. Boomstick: This was Kaede’s first taste of her diclonius instincts, and she buried the dog and apologized to it’s corpse before fleeing. Her insticts had truly awakened, and she’d become a spree killer and slaughter entire families Wiz: On the outside, she has a Kyu personality who’s rather innocent, cute and, uh, has a hobby of groping other women’s breasts. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT!? Wiz: It’s true. But her real personality is that of a twisted mass murderer, and she does just that. All thanks to her Vectors, which are basically hands invisible to the human eye which is able to slice and dice human beings Boomstick: On top of this, the Vectors are able to bring down helicopters, manipulate and undo molecular bonds, or disturb vessels. Basically she’s a walking talking HF Blade Wiz: And they also work for defensive tactics, due to them having the same mechanism she pretty much has the same durability as sheer power, and her regeneration is also rather overpowered. Able to restore cells, or just reconstruct them all together Boomstick: On top of this, she’s able to use anything in her surroundings as a weapon. Even pens can be a deadly weapon that can slaughter someone Damn, John Wick apparently has a counterpart. Wiz: And lastly the''' vectors are able to fly to outer space in less than a minute, and while it originally had only 5 meter range, it managed to be upgraded to worldwide range. '''Boomstick: Damn, so she can use this anywhere!? Wiz: Exactly. And even more impressive is her kill count, which is in the tens of thousands. The tens of thousands range! Boomstick: Jesus christ, eat your heart out Jason Voorhess. Wiz: She’s also caught bullets with ease, survived an explosion which destroyed a building, and also caused one that created a large hole in a four story building, stopped an SM-3 Missile, dug a 2 kilometer hole through bedrock which triggered a 30+ meter tidal wave. And became a planetary threat, with the power of becoming a complete lifewiper. Boomstick: Damn, is there anything that can stop this thing!? Wiz: Yes, her vectors can be halted temporarily which is her only form of attack might I add, and if one or both of her horns are shattered, she can go into comatose or just die right then and there. And she’s also quick to anger and rather out of control, but depending on who she’s fighting this can be a strength or a weakness Boomstick: So yeah, I think you might wanna just accept her into life. And especially don’t lie around her, at least if you ever want to see yourself still in one piece. Kaede: I was going to let you go; after all, there aren't many of us out there, but you're just such a pain in the ass. Death Battle Outskirts of Deadman Wonderland Night-Time The sky was clearly showing the Halloween spirit, as the blood moon was shining and there was tons of fog all throughout the lands, but Deadman Wonderland couldn’t celebrate at it had been destroyed from it’s previous encounter. And the Black Swordsman, Guts just wanted to leave after killing off Ganta but the one person standing in his way was none other than Shiro. “Y-you shall pay you monster, nobody kills my friend on my watch!” Shiro exclaimed as she tried to initiate a fight with Guts, but he wasn’t responding, and as such Shiro just tried to get his attention. “I’m talking to you, you know, don’t think you can just ignore me!” Shiro exclaimed again Guts finally sighed and drew Dragonslayer before getting into a fighting stance, but there was somebody else watching, and had only showed interest towards Shiro, this supposed spectator was the last person you’d want to see in Japan, the Diclonius queen herself Kaede. Kaede ended up snatching Shiro with her vectors before taking her to another destination in Japan, while Kaede just transported herself there through pulling down a helicopter with her vectors and forcing it to take her there. Tokyo Shiro tried to make her way back to where she remembered Guts was, “I can’t let that guy escape like this..!” Shiro exclaimed before her route was blocked by the previous helicopter landing right in front of her, as out stepped Kaede from it, and she was clearly glaring menacingly at Shiro. “What do you think you’re doing, I was supposed to kill that meanie who killed my best friend, what that has made me go through is painful!” Shiro exclaimed, to which Kaede just scoffed in response to this. “Not as painful as your voice, and I’ve been born to put an end to human life..” Kaede said before getting her vectors ready for combat, Shiro had no choice but to fight Kaede in order to get back to Guts. And this cat fight would prove to be no ordinary battle in the slightest. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1u_Fjm9xxY) Shiro surrounded herself with a mass of Branch of Sin, before making the first move with trying to cut Kaede with her very own blood. Kaede took a step back in order to avoid this before tossing Shiro a few meters distant with her vectors, as Kaede tried to think up of a way to kill Shiro off. Kaede quickly snatched Shiro by the throat with her vectors as she struggled, before Kaede tossed her through a building straight through the window, shattering it. Shiro managed to avoid all of the glass before falling to the ground, but that was Kaede’s plan as she used her vectors to grab the shards of glass and began tossing them at her, while Shiro was still trying to get to her feet. The shards of glass stabbed Shiro in the abdomen, her left arm and just below her eye as she cringed, as Kaede still had a ton of glass shards at her disposal. Kaede however widened her eyes as she saw Shiro pulling out the shards of glass before the wounds regenerated on their own. Shiro then front flipped before kicking Kaede straight in the face, knocking her through the broken window as Shiro skipped along following her. Kaede groaned as she got back to her feet, “You have a healing factor like me it seems, no more slacking off it’s game time” Kaede said. Shiro out of nowhere jumped for joy, “Games!? I wanna play, I wanna play!” Shiro exclaimed, to which Kaede glared at her. “What? What are we playing, duck duck gray duck?” Shiro asked, and it just irritated Kaede even more. “Well I was gonna play with you but your voice clearly won’t allow that, perhaps I’ll just cut out your tongue..” Kaede said creepily before getting out her vectors a second time. Shiro however manifested her Branch of Sin into a whip-like weapon and struck Kaede with it. Kaede unleashed her vectors at Shiro before slicing a part of her neck open, causing a small wound to be gashed. Shiro could only let out gargling noises in pain at that point, to which Kaede chuckled. “Can’t irritate me now can you?” Kaede asked rhetorically before she tried to decapitate Shiro. Shiro however regenerated from the wound on her neck which enabled her to speak again, “Well that was a relief.” Shiro said before punching Kaede in the chest, but the sheer power of that caused Kaede to get launched against one of the buildings before Shiro pierced through the bricks behind Kaede, and she was impaled by Shiro’s fist in the chest. Kaede let out a brief scream of agony as even more blood was getting splattered around the battlefield, but she managed to launch Shiro back away from her as she reconstructed her stab wound back, regenerating herself. “I’ve been very sporting, I even told you that your healing factor was like mine and yet you obviously refuse to listen..” Kaede said as she began to hack away at Shiro, which caused even more blood to splatter. But like before Shiro just continued to regenerate, “Hey! You’re the one who keeps attacking me the same way, maybe that makes you the stupid one!” Shiro exclaimed. Shiro then got herself surrounded by more Branch of Sin as she swung another whip at Kaede, but like before Kaede managed to avoid it and continue to chop away at Shiro with her vectors, even though it wasn’t making much of a difference. “Die already..” Kaede said as she rammed Shiro with her vectors as she launched her towards one of the buildings, “Is this like airplane travel?” Shiro asked to which Kaede replied with, “No, it’s travel to your death.” Kaede then launched Shiro right to the building before wailing away at it with her vectors BOOM!! The building ended up exploding due to the force of the vectors as Kaede watched, now a large hole was in the building and it was barely supported enough to stay standing on the ground, that was until.. BOOM!! A second explosion came from inside the building which confused Kaede, wasn’t Shiro supposed to be dead at this point? The building ended up collapsing as the lullaby was heard in the background, Shiro stepped out of the now collapsed building, but this time she had a wide grin spread across her face. The Wretched Egg had joined the battle. As likewise, Kaede was in her deadliest personality. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1xDx6duKyY) “Knew it, everybody has a dark hunger inside of them..” Kaede muttered as she approached Wretched Egg, “And just who are you supposed to be?” Kaede asked intimidatingly, but Wretched Egg wasn’t phased. “The original Branch of Sin, and Shiro is gone, only I the Wretched Egg remains..” Wretched Egg said, as she surrounded herself with a now stronger Branch of Sin. “You’ll have to prove yourself worthy of this Red Crystal, you can get yourself Branch of Sin with it, otherwise consider yourself dead” Wretched Egg said, to which Kaede just glared at her. “I have no interest in your little gem..” she said, as she sliced the Red Crystal Wretched Egg had in her hand in two with her vectors. Wretched Egg quickly took flight up into the air, as Kaede tried to hit her with vectors, Wretched Egg ended up firing a rapid stream of blood bullets towards Kaede. Kaede got her vectors back and she ended up catching the blood bullets, before tossing them back at the Wretched Egg. Wretched Egg flew out of the trajectory of the blood bullets, and her grin still remained as wide as ever. “So you seem to specialize in long range, then let’s see how well you can deal with this..” Wretched Egg said, as she got closer to Kaede. Wretched Egg then began to manifest her Branch of Sin once more, but this time it was no Whip or Gun, this time she made it into straight up fists as she began to repeatedly punch Kaede over and over, as Kaede’s blood began to splatter once more, this time they were getting smeared across Wretched Egg’s grin. Wretched Egg began to insanely cackle as Kaede’s blood continued to get splattered across her grin, some of it being splattered directly at her grin, before she ended up slamming Kaede straight to the ground. “Have any last words..?” Wretched Egg asked Kaede, and she was shocked from what she heard. Nothing. “Then it’s time to exterminate the pest..” Wretched Egg said as she was about to rip Kaede’s head clean off, until Wretched Egg’s forehead was struck directly by a rock. And it was struck again, and again, and again. Kaede got up as she was the one bashing Wretched Egg’s head in with the rock with her vectors, as she bashed her in the forehead again so hard that the rock bursted into a mess of pebbles. Wretched Egg however managed to withstand all of the blows to the head, with only a small hole getting pierced into her skull. Wretched Egg ended up firing a very powerful Branch of Sin attack, which caused Kaede to get launched far, far away from her, as Wretched Egg followed in close pursuit. Outskirts of Tokyo Kaede landed directly to the ground as Wretched Egg remained suspended in mid-air, a whip of blood then began to surround the Wretched Egg as she continued to glare at Kaede. “I hate everything. Kill everything. Ruin everything. I inflict pain on everything..” Wretched Egg muttered to herself, but Kaede was able to hear. “And you’re still human, and I put an end to humanity..” Kaede replied, as she unleashed her vectors and shot them towards Wretched Egg’s mass of whips. Both of them ended up making contact with each other, and both of them ended up getting countered as they both sent Wretched Egg and Kaede back. Wretched Egg however had a back up plan, as she ended up turning her whips into a lasso and wrapped it around Kaede, before wrangling her with it. Wretched Egg then began tossing Kaede around through multiple buildings while she was tied up, “It seems as if you can’t take much more of this it seems, time for your death..” Wretched Egg said, until the Wretched Egg’s chest was pierced by Kaede’s vectors being used like a drill, forcing Wretched Egg to drop her, however Wretched Egg regenerated the hole in her chest nearly instantaneously. “Liar..” Kaede said insanely, as Wretched Egg fired more blood bullets spontaneously which caught Kaede off guard, the bullets caused bullet holes to get pierced into Kaede’s chest but, like Shiro she managed to regenerate them through reconstruction, before she noticed something laying on the ground. It was a pen “Do you really think a mere pen is gonna save you from the Branch of Sin? So sad, your poisonous tears of agony shall sparkle..” Wretched Egg said in a twisted manner, but Kaede grabbed the pen with her vectors before stabbing Wretched Egg in the neck, before ramming it down her throat violently. Wretched Egg kneeled down slightly as Kaede slowly and intimidatingly began to approach her, “A bird in the hand..” Kaede muttered before trying to turn Wretched Egg’s smile upside down, with another one of the pens she found. Wretched Egg managed to regenerate at just the right time in order to use her Branch of Sin, only this time she ended up creating a hurricane that began to turn the outskirts of Tokyo into ruins, and begin to slaughter the innocent civilians surrounding them. Kaede got launched directly towards one of the still standing buildings, before bursting straight through it and more blood getting shed. “And you fell for it..” Wretched Egg said, before bursting into maniacal laughter with Kaede’s blood still oozing from her mouth, Kaede however managed to get out of the building as it began to collapse like the rest. “You just can’t die can you..?” Wretched Egg asked rhetorically before stepping back and getting ready to use her Suicide Attack yet her most powerful Branch of Sin technique, Kaede noticed that Wretched Egg was getting completely surrounded by shiny purple colored patterned lines. “And now, you shall meet the Red Hole..” Wretched Egg said as she created an Earthquake, unleashing her Suicide Attack. Kaede tumbled to the ground as Tokyo seemingly began to sink, and the Wretched Egg began falling to the floor as she had used up just about all of her energy. Kaede managed to get up despite all of this, and she tried to combat the 11.3 magnitude Earthquake. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsWeIwwTxMg) Kaede ended up ambushing the Wretched Egg with her vectors, before she ended up undoing all of her molecular bonds, Kaede then used her vectors to begin tearing apart the Wretched Egg as she began to scream in agony. Kaede ripped off chunks of flesh after flesh, causing blood to get spilled all over the place. Literally scrambling the Wretched Egg. Kaede then began to use her vectors to dig straight into the ground which ended up creating a 2 kilometer deep hole, which caused a tidal wave to sweep directly through Tokyo and causing most of the civilians to get swept away, and it also swept straight through the chunks of Wretched Egg’s flesh, and it caused the tidal wave’s water to turn from blue to blood red. Kaede ended up finishing it off with her vectors getting launched directly towards Wretched Egg, “It has come down to this..” Kaede muttered before her spread of vectors made contact with all of the chunks of flesh, which caused them to get vaporized to nothing but ashes getting swept by the bloody tidal wave. The tidal wave ended up crashing back down to the ground which took down all of the remaining buildings in Tokyo, and damaging just about all of Japan, and lastly Wretched Egg’s ashes ended up completely missing for nobody to see. But even if it wasn’t Shiro who felt the wrath of Kaede, both her and the Wretched Egg were well dead. K.O! Kaede roamed through the now destroyed Tokyo, as she say thousands of bodies after thousands of bodies, it seemed as if this one battle had caused her kill count to nearly double. “Well, it looks like this was a complete success..” Kaede muttered as she turned to a pile of bodies. Kaede began tearing apart the bodies before telekinetically spreading their blood across the ground, spelling out a letter for each corpse’s blood. After taking a total of 14 corpse’s blood, all of it, Kaede finished what she was trying to scrawl in blood. Which spelled out, HAPPY HALLOWEEN Conclusion Boomstick: ..well, that was fucked up.. Wiz: This was a rather close match, both Shiro and Kaede were very regenerative and have massive amounts of kills to their name thanks to their abilities. But only one of them was truly prepared for anything Boomstick: Shiro’s regeneration is impressive, but when you really get down to it Kaede’s seems to be all around more useful. Able to restore and reconstruct cells whenever needed, and remember that Kaede can break molecular bonds Wiz: Not to mention Shiro wouldn’t know Kaede’s weak point being her horns, even as Wretched Egg, so her only method of using that would be by accident at best. And even then, Kaede’s potential is insane, able to scale to a worldwide threat Boomstick: Shiro’s best hope of winning this fight was her Suicide Attack, and even then it most likely wouldn’t keep Kaede down for long, putting Shiro a hell of a lot more risky than Kaede in the first place. And with her durability using the same mechanism as her sheer power, she also most likely has better straight up durability. Wiz: Overall, Kaede was just able to withstand anything Shiro could throw at her, her better long-ranged abilities and being all around better suited in this match-up. Ultimately giving Kaede the victory in a close shave Boomstick: I guess Shiro’s chances were just washed away by the end of it Wiz: The winner is, Kaede. Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) 'The Winter Soldier VS The Masked Man ' Who will you be rooting for? Shiro Kaede Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music